Unauthorized Time Portal
by bulletproof trucker hats
Summary: The sequel to 'If Only For the Mating Mark'. Kagome and InuYasha meet the rest of the team, and Koenma.


-_Come on, Red!_- Youko whined. __When's the last time I asked you to do something for me?_-

'This morning.' Kurama replied.

-_That was _different_!_-

Not really, fox. And if you could be bothered to pay attention, the detective is talking to you.

Kurama looked up. "Yes, Yusuke?"

Our favorite punk from Sarayashiki smirked. "Where the hell'd ya go, Kurama?" he asked.

"Ah, Youko was…well, he was being himself."

-_What's _that_ supposed to mean?_-

Exactly what it sounds like, fox.

Yusuke was still talking. "Oh, well, what do you know about this mission the toddler sent us on?"

"Mission?" Kurama asked.

-_Wait, we're on a mission? Since when?_-

If you'd pay _attention_…

"Wow, you really were out of it." Yusuke commented. "The baby said we're looking for some 'unauthorized time portal'. He wants us to close it before anyone falls in or something."

"And did he tell us where this portal is?" Kurama asked.

"What do _you_ think? Of course he didn't."

-_Of course. Obviously._-

Typical.

There was silence for a moment, both in the group, and in poor Kurama's head. Then…

-_Pleeeease, Red?_-

***~~~***

Finally, though, they located the portal. It was in a shrine, up what seemed an evil, unholy number of stairs.

Oh, the irony.

They were only about halfway up said stairs, when they felt it.

Demonic energy.

The detectives flew up the remaining steps, to be confronted by an…evil…

Cat?

Yes, I said cat.

A tiny kitten with two tails sat on top of the steps, watching them.

"_That _little thing has that much power?" Kuwabara said in astonishment. "Well, I guess you can never tell. I mean, look at short-stuff over there."

Hiei glowered at him, but before blood could be spilled, a feminine voice called, "Kirara, where are you?"

The cat turned, and jumped into the arms of a young, ningen woman.

Not just _any_ ningen woman, either.

The ningen woman Youko had been fantasizing about, since they'd seen her in the Makai.

The woman looked at them. "Oh, hello. Welcome to Sunset Shrine. Are you here for anything specific, or-" Her eyes narrowed at Kurama. "Hmmm. What are _you_ doing here, kitsune-san?"

Yusuke looked between the girl and Kurama in curious bewilderment.

Kuwabara was too enchanted by the cat- _demon_ cat, yes, but still feline- to care, or notice.

Hiei was just being his _wonderful_, and _charming_ self, and glaring at most everyone.

"How do _you_ know _Kurama_?" Yusuke finally asked.

"Kurama?" the girl repeated. "Oh, _Youko_ Kurama. Sessho _did_ say that was your name."

Yusuke opened his mouth to demand answers, but suddenly…

"Oi, wench!" a male voice called. "Are you coming or not? Souta's soccer game is in- Now! Shit, we're late!"

A young man sprinted around the corner. He had white hair, golden eyes, and a bandana wrapped around his head. He stopped suddenly upon seeing the detectives.

"Kagome, who are _they_? Two of 'em are ningen, but the others…no way, no how." he said suspiciously.

"Alright, that's it." Yusuke said, tired of being confused. "You two are coming with us."

The other boy bristled, but Kagome simply smiled.

"Lead the way."

***~~~***

Soon enough, all four detectives, plus the two people from the shrine, were in Koenma's office.

"Did you close the time portal?" the tiny ruler asked, without looking up.

"_Time portal_? You sent them to close the _well_?!" Kagome said.

Koenma's head shot up. "Kagome-sama?!" He whirled on his detectives. "You brought her _here_?"

"Who _is _she, squirt?" Yusuke asked, as Kagome ranted.

"You little _twerp_! The stupid well's been _sealed _for an entire _year_! Why couldn't you have done this, oh, I don't know, maybe _four years ago_, before I fell _down_ the blasted thing?!"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, meet Kagome Higurashi, the miko who created the barrier." Koenma said weakly.

"Impossible." Hiei snorted. "The barrier was created nearly five hundred years ago."

The bandana-headed boy rolled his eyes. "What part of _time_ portal didn't you understand?"

Hiei growled at him.

"InuYasha, be nice." Kagome reprimanded him.

-_Go say hi, Red._-

'What are you up to?-

-_I'm just being _polite_. Don't they teach you kits that nowadays?_-

Sighing in resignation, Kurama approached the miko. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kagome-san." he said. "I am Shuiichi Minamino. My friends call me Kurama." He raised her hand to his lips.

She frowned at him. "Stop that."

Kurama was confused, a novel experience. "Stop what?"

Perhaps you should use your skills to seduce someone less likely to purify you if you anger her, fox.

'Youko, what did you do?'

-_Nothing!_-

'Youko…"

-_Fine! I was trying a kitsune Seduction on her._-

'Youko!'

-_Stop saying my name! It's annoying, Red._-

Kurama shook his head. "My deepest apologies, Kagome-san. It seems Youko has become rather…enamored with you."

-'_Enamored'? Come on, Red, say it like it is. I want to screw her senseless._ _Well, actually, me being in you, I want _you_ to screw her senseless._-

Kurama turned bright crimson.

Kagome retrieved her hand from him. "Oh, that's quite alright. I raised a kitsune kit once. You wouldn't believe the number of times he tried that, to convince me to make his bedtime later. I'm used to it. But I'd be careful about trying that around my fiancé. He's rather…possessive."

InuYasha snickered. "The _great_ and _powerful_ Ice Cube-sama, _possessive_? I'd have _never_ guessed."

"InuYasha…" Kagome said sweetly. The boy paled.

"SIT!"

The Spirit Detectives looked on in amused awe, as the beads around his neck glowed, and InuYasha promptly made friends with the floor.

Do you think we could get one for the dimwit?

'Hiei!'

-_It's so nice to hear you yell at someone else for a change, Red._-

Kagome turned her attention to Koenma. "We're done here. Send us home, tiny tot." she ordered.

Koenma fell all over himself to obey. "B-B-Bo-BOTON!"

The cheery, blue-haired reaper appeared in the office. "Yes, Koenma-sama?"

"Take Kagome-sama, and InuYasha-sama back to Sunset Shrine."

"Right away, sir." Boton opened a portal. "Right this way, InuYasha-sama, Kagome-sama."

Dead silence reigned in Koenma's office, after they left.

That is, until Yusuke started laughing. "T-Tiny…tot?!?"

-_Red, I _want_ her._-

'You can't get everything you want, Youko, it's bad for you.'

_I _want one of those necklaces…

-_You can't get everything you want, short-stuff, it's _bad _for you. Apparently._-

'Youko, stop mocking me.'

-_Never!_-

Kurama sighed in exasperation, as Youko cackled maniacally.

***~~~***

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_This is the sequel to 'If Only For the Mating Mark'. Mucho thanks to _Shadow Kitsune11 _for the idea._

_Also, at some point in the story, I mentioned 'kitsune Seduction'. I took that idea from _sessha-chan_'s fic series, _The Barrier Trilogy _, which I, personally, think is awesome._

_Thanks for reading everybody! And remember to review!_


End file.
